


Choose a Different Path

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: The confrontation on Mustafar goes differently, and maybe, things will be okay.My first SW fic!!! YAY!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Choose a Different Path

Obi-Wan knows it's a bad idea to sneak along with to what is apparently Mustafar. Neither Padme, nor Anakin, will be pleased when they found out. But then again, Obi-Wan isn't very pleased at the moment either. He is under orders, the Order's final orders, to try and put an end to Darth Vader. He is thankful the grandmaster did not specifically request Anakin's death, for he knows in his heart that he could not kill Anakin. Especially not now. To kill Anakin would kill Obi-Wan. He has no doubts of his own Fall or death should Anakin perish. He will do what he must to save his Padawan, even if he isn't officially that no longer. 

How he wishes he had Ahsoka to back him up now. He knows he will eventually get Anakin to listen (he shoved down the doubts that started to crawl from the depths of his mind, it was just a matter of _making_ him listen). He takes a deep breath and tries to send his fears and worries into the Force. He knows he can complete his mission, for he knows his Anakin is still in there. He saw the videos, saw Anakin _let_ three Masters escape with a ship of younglings and Padawans. Master Yoda had suggested weakness being the reason Anakin was defeated, but Obi-Wan knows Anakin better than anyone, knows his fighting styles, knows how he fights when he is burning out, knows how he fights when he has the upper hand... No, Anakin had been confident, but lazy in his attack and had ordered the clone soldiers that were under his command to stand down when they shot after the fleeing vessel. 

It didn't excuse the deaths of the other Jedi Masters that came up against him or what they assumed happened in the Chancellor's office. Mace's body was missing so he yet again sends the Jedi Master his well wishes, hoping he isn't lying somewhere dying but safe on a ship that is bound for sanctuary. For it is official.. the Republic is no more. Obi-Wan knows that already Master Yoda is helping connecting certain people, making plans to help spark a rebellion that he personally hopes Padme will head. She keeps a cool head in danger and is fearless when protecting those that need it. But, first they have her husband to save before he could even think to bring up his personal ideas for the Rebellion. He is thankful that they have Padme in their lives still. 

It had been awkward, to say the least, finding the balance of a relationship centered on the Chosen One. For her, she had to learn to share her husband. For him, he had to learn to share his Padawan, his best friend. In new ways for both of them. For he had never even thought to look upon Anakin in anything other than a familial light until after some battle almost two years ago. Anakin always is jittery, wired, after a fight and while it is different depending on how the fight went, he usually needs an additional way to burn off energy. Sometimes he will run through training sequences, sometimes he will go run, sometimes he will awe his men and Master alike with large displays of his power with the Force. But this time he had followed Obi-Wan to his room, seeming more anxious than energized and Obi-Wan had reached out through their bond they had never severed to find a swirl of nerves and excitement that shifted to embarrassment when he noticed Obi-wan's attention and then determination. 

Anakin had used the tactics that usually wins him his battles... He dove in head first, prepared for the unexpected and lunged forward to pull his Master into his arms and slam their lips so hard together it hurt for a second before they were shifting, Anakin backing him up against the wall and hoisting Obi-wan up. Obi-wan had gasped at first, tried to escape, but Anakin had pinned him with the Force, his lips brushing Obi-wan's neck, and had whispered, "do you want me?" and the "Yes!" that came out of him was unexpected, but not unwelcome when Anakin kissed him again, this time softly, the Force slowly loosening until it was gone. They hadn't done much more than that, that night, but the new possibilities seemed endless to Obi-wan, the excitement almost enough to drown out the feeling that he was in the wrong, that this wasn't the Jedi way, but then Anakin would smile at him with this new soft smile, his eyes warm pools of blue that Obi-wan found he never wanted to be without and that would silence that pesky voice.

And because, of course, this is his life, the already complicated situation became even more complicated.

His Padawan, his new lover, has a wife. Has had a wife for a few years. Since Geonosis basically. And, sithspit, had it hurt. It hadn't been such a shock that there was romance in Anakin's life, for he had long seen the longing, lingering eyes his Padawan sometimes let slip out around the Senator, but he never suspected it to be so serious. At first, he hadn't considered the implications of being lovers with a married man, for he had been soley focused on how big of a secret his best friend had kept from him. What else wasn't Anakin telling him? But then it kicked in that while he was hurt that his best friend/lover had lied to him, a woman he genuinely considered a friend had probably just found out that her husband has been cheating on him with a friend, for Anakin had said he had just come from Padme's when he had began his confession. He had requested space and then rushed to her apartment. 

Being Padme, it shouldn't have surprised him that she would surprise him, but it did.

She had laughed after he had expressed his regret for his part in the cheating and promises that it was over. " _Obi-Wan_ , did you really think I had no clue what I was getting into when I married Ani? He has loved you since before he loved me, and I've long since accepted that where you go, he goes, and that it's the same for you. Do you not think it's the same for me? I can see why he loves you, and all I want is for him to be happy," she had paused and seemed to deflate in a way that made her look delicate, "he deserves some happiness, Obi-wan. Accepting you into our marriage is hardly a hardship." 

In the following weeks, Obi-wan had found himself not caring that he was sharing in Anakin's affections. For the young man loves so much, so deeply, Obi-wan knew there would never be a lack of such from Anakin. He wasn't wired that way, despite being a Jedi. Obi-wan often thinks it was what made him a better Jedi, but had never expressed so to his fellow Council members. Had known the reception that sort of statment would receive. For attachments were forbidden, but Obi-wan did not care no more. 

The ship shaking brings his attention back to the present and he takes a few deep breaths to center himself. His chest feels tight, like he might cry, but he shoves as much of that away into the Force as much as he can. He can't break down. Anakin needs him. 

It isn't long before the ship settles and powers down. He reaches out into the Force, feels the glowing signature that is Padme in the Force, her little one yet to come, making her mother glow as if she herself were a Force sensitive. He follows her progress out of the ship, feels the _darkscreaminghurtingpain_ that is Anakin. He winces and rises, leaving his little cubby he has been hiding in and slowly sneaks to the ramp, picking up on the fight that is brewing between the married couple.

"....Obi-Wan says you've gone to the Dark side, Ani! That you've killed fellow Jedi, and are helping lead a takeover of the Republic!" Padme rants, her chest heaving with her breaths, her small yet powerful form trembling. Anakin snarls and shakes his head.

"Obi-Wan is just trying to turn you against me!" Even to Obi-Wan's ears, it sounds forced and fake, like lines that have been fed to his Padawan.

"He just wants to help you!" Padme argues with a shake of her head, tears starting to shine in her eyes. 

"I can't be helped. I _have_ to do this," Anakin gasps out, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Only my new powers can save you!" Obi-Wan frowns at this. Save Padme? From what? What have they hidden from him?

"At what cost? You're a good person, Anakin!" Padme says, bringing a hand up to clutch at Anakin's robes. 

"I won't lose you. Not like I lost my mother, not when I can _change_ this!" Anakin shakes his head. "I'm becoming more powerful than _any_ Jedi has ever dreamed, Padme!" Anakin says, his eyes seeming to start glowing an eerie and sickly yellow. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"Come away with me," Padme suddenly offers, using both hands to grab onto her husband. "Let's just go somewhere and raise our child together and leave everything else behind while we still have this chance!" Obi-Wan can hear the pain in her voice, feels the echo of it in his own pain that seems to be squeezing him tighter and tighter. 

"But don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I am more powerful than the Chancellor!" Anakin's voice wavers but ends strong, his overconfidence as always bringing him nothing but pain. "I can overthrow him! An-and then _we_ can rule the galaxy, do things the right way, the way they should have always been, the way we talk about!" Padme's hands fall from Anakin's chest and she backs away a step, her hands cradling her stomach, her baby. 

"I don't recognize you." Padme's voice seems to harden despite that her tone drops almost to a whisper. "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed." 

"I don't want to hear about how Obi-Wan is right! The Jedi turned against me, has been against me from the start!" Is that how Anakin really views things? Does he really think that the Jedi had turned their backs on him before all of this mess? "Don't you turn against me!" There's anger in Anakin's voice, no doubt about that, but Obi-Wan can hear the pleading edge to his words and he takes a step forward, almost visible now. 

"Please, Ani. You're breaking my heart," Padme sobs out. Obi-Wan sees the flinch Anakin gives at the sight of his wife's pain, his resolve of redemption for the younger man growing even stronger. "You're going down a path that I can't follow!" Obi-Wan steps forward out of the shadows of the ship and instantly Anakin's yellow tinged eyes are focused on him.

"Because of the Jedi's views? Because Obi-Wan and the Jedi says I'm dark?" Anakin's voice is hard now, the Force seeming to freeze around them despite the heat of the planet. 

"Because of what you've done and seem willing to do! Just please, turn back now, I love you!" Padme pleads, voice now breaking, the tears that had been held back flowing down her pale cheeks. 

Anger, betrayal, and hurt lash out in the Force in wild waves, making Obi-Wan flinch but start down the ramp, his steps drawing Padme's attention. 

"You brought a _Jedi_ to come and take me down, is that it?" Anakin asks, the yellow burning brighter in his gaze.

"No!" Padme immediately denies, her truth ringing through the Force and some of the rage building in Anakin seems to simmer but his focus doesn't shift from Obi-Wan. 

"Here to kill me, _Jedi_?" the way Anakin spits the word out makes Obi-Wan flinch and he shakes his head, his hands going up in the air. 

"Anakin, _dearest_ , do you really think I could kill you?" Obi-Wan sadly dishes back and sees his Padawan flinch, his hand grabbing his lightsaber, not igniting it, but just holding it. Obi-Wan feels himself tense. While he doesn't want to kill Anakin, he will defend himself. "I don't want to fight you at all, Anakin. I just want to help you. Let me help you." He glances at Padme who seems paler than before but her attention hasn't shifted from Anakin, a fierce look on her face that says she won't let her husband go without a fight. "Let _us_ help you." 

Anakin backs away a step or two, looking between them, his eyes wide and not glowing so brightly with that sickly yellow. 

"B-But I _need_ to do this, Master," Anakin says, now pleading with Obi-Wan, the expression familiar. It's his I-Am-Going-To-Do-This-And-Damn-The-Consequences look. "I need to learn these powers the Chancellor knows, I need to save Padme!" Obi-Wan tries to close the distance between them, his arms aching to pull Anakin into a tight hold and never let him go. He can see and feel the pain his lover is in and knows he needs to somehow fix this. 

"Save her from what?" 

Padme's hands clutch at her stomach and Anakin's attention also focuses there. 

"He says I die in childbirth," Padme says after a tense few beats. 

"I _saw_ it!" Anakin roars, his fear blaring through the Force, his eyes glowing once again. "I saw my mother die and I refuse to lose you too!" Obi-Wan steps forward again and the smooth Negotiator realized his folly as he drew his saber up to block the Force lightening that had screamed it's way towards him and Padme. There's a silent beat of shock, Anakin's face pale white, staring down at his hand in horror while Obi-Wan stares at him in shock. It's Padme's hand gripping his sleeve that catches his attention and he turns in time to see her eyes flutter and he drops his saber as she starts to collapse. It's purely instinctive to turn summon his saber and hold it up as a warning when Anakin tries to race over, his fear and anger making the Dark Side _sing_ through his body. Obi-Wan had reacted to that Darkness and he watches in silent horror as Anakin jerks back, his robe catching the blade and slicing off a good chunk. 

Shit, is all he manages to think before he is blocking Anakin's attack. From there, it is a battle Obi-Wan knows he'll never forget and will haunt him forever. Anakin seems to lose himself to his rage, throwing his all into his attacks, actually trying to hurt Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan isn't known for his defense for nothing. He just needs to hold out until Anakin starts to calm a little and try and reason with him. He just hopes it doesn't take his death to calm the raging Chosen One down. 

Thankfully, all it takes is a misstep. They were slashing back and forth at each other on a bridge and he steps too far to the right to parry a blow. He feels his foot slip off, then the scrape of the metal that formed the bridge is sliding up his leg as he starts to fall. His chest hits the floor of the bridge, his hands scrambling for purchase, and he feels his terror, his fear of failing his Anakin, spiral out from him in the Force, in their bond, and he feels the moment Anakin fully comes back to himself. The barriers that had kept most of the bond closed off fall away and he feels Anakin's instant _terrorguiltshamehorror_ and then he feels two strong hands, one mechanical and one organic, clasp his arms and yank him up. 

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin's panicked voice finally hits his ears as he is yanked into a too tight hold, feeling Anakin's arms shake and his chest heave with sobs. "I'm sorry," he keeps repeating, again, and again, and again until he feels Anakin's grip go slack and then he is the one scrambling to hold onto Anakin as he slumps over in an exhausted faint. Obi-Wan feels the tightness on his chest break and then he is crying, too, laying his head on Anakin's stomach, trying to gather himself. Some time passes and he feels Anakin wake when he jerks with a gasp. Immediately he is sitting up, staring down with wide eyes at an upset Obi-Wan, a lost expression on his face. 

"What do we do?" he finally asks the man laying in his lap. Obi-Wan snorts and pushes himself up. 

"Are you still set on following this Dark Lord of yours and losing youself to the Dark Side?" It was almost cruel, the way he asked, but he needs to know. Needs to know if he is going to be using his saber to defend himself again in a moment. Anakin ducks his head for a moment, his face crumbled, as if he is in so much pain he can't bare it. Well, Obi-Wan will help him. Somehow. 

"I just need to save Padme, Master. I _can't_ lose her. I can't lose _you_!" Anakin says, his fear once again climbing dangerously, anger swelling just behind it, the Dark Side seeming gather around them. Obi-Wan forcibly sends waves of calm and love to Anakin through their bond and reaches forward to hold Anakin's face. 

"You won't, not if you abandon this plan of yours, come back with us, come back _to_ us, Anakin. We need you." Obi-Wan pauss, his heart thudding faster now. He always finds it hard to express his feelings clearly. " _I_ need you. I love you, Anakin, and I will be lost without you," Obi-Wan forces his thoughts out to the younger man and sees the shock and doubt, but Obi-Wan keeps up the waves of love and calm. "I will follow wherever you go, but not this... not this dark, murdered fueled path of destruction." 

"But Padme..." Anakin weakly brings up, but Obi-Wan can feel his best friend's resolve slowly dying. 

" _We_ shall keep an eye on her together, yes? Make sure nothing happens to her?" Obi-Wan counters and Anakin straightens at that. 

"I can keep her safe. I can keep you _both_ safe," Anakin replies, eyes clear and determined. The familiar expression brings comfort to Obi-Wan and he leans forward to brush his lips across Anakin's. 

"Then let's get off this plant and go help build a resistance to this new... _Emperor_ of ours," Obi-Wans suggests. Anakin sighs but there seems to be less darkness shrouding his light than there has been for a long time. 

"Do.... you think they'll want me after... after everything I've done?" Anakin asks, voice hesitant and shaky. Obi-Wan frowns but nods his head. 

" _Yes._ I was ordered to put an end to _Vader_ , not kill you, dearest. There's always been hope for you," Obi-Wan is sure of that, at least. Anakin seems to doubt his words a bit but he nods anyway. 

They help each other off the floor and slowly make their way back to Padme's collapsed form and ship. In five minutes, they're zooming off into hyperspace where the rest of the Rebellion awaits their Chosen One's return. Obi-Wan stands at Anakin's shoulder as they check on Padme's sleeping, yet healthy form, feeling a sense of peace in him, despite the fact that the war just got to be that much harder. With Anakin by his side, he knows there's always hope and the Force seems to vibrate in agreement with him. 

And that? Well, that's more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> So......
> 
> What did you think? Should I write out a fleshed out version of this? Let me know! Much love<3
> 
> I DID A FLESHED OUT VERSION! :D


End file.
